The Shipping Wars
by monytheotaku
Summary: Hey guys. So this will be a collection of shipping fanfictions. If you would like to request a certain ship and/or plot, I'd be willing to write it. Anything is fine with me! (Even crack pairings if the subject is brought up) Can't wait to hear your guys' requests!
1. Lost Kitty (Nepeta x Equious)

Lost Kitty

"Equious," Nepeta moans at her busied friend. "Equious."

The friend ignores her as he works on his newest project. She growls.

"Equious!" She moans louder, clawing at her friends shoulder. His arm twitches, moving his wrench in such a manner that it should never move. The project explodes, leaving their faces covered in smoke. Equious grumbles.

"What is it Nepeta?! Can you not see I am working on a very important project?!" He exclaims. Beads of sweat roll down his face, as usual.

"I'm bo~ored!" Nepeta moans.

"And your boredom involves me, how?" Equious says, angrily dropping his tools.

"Let's role-play!" Nepeta suggests, wrapping her short, thin arms around the strong, built man.

"I will do no such thing," Equious refuses, in his soft whispery voice. "A high-blood, like myself, should not do such silly things. It is demeaning to our rank on the hemospectrum.

"Who cares about the hemospectrum and what not? I just wanna have fun!"

"And I wish to work. Now, you _will_ leave me alone." He commands. The small troll pouts, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine! Then I'll go play with Kar-kitty!" She exclaims, stomping out.

"You will do no such thing!" The larger troll says in a whisper-like, yet strong voice.

"There's no stopping me!" And with that, she runs out the door and leaves the Equious.

~Later at Karkat's Home~

"Knock knock!" Nepeta chimes outside of Karkat's nest. "Are you home Kar-kitty?"

"Go away fuck ass!" The grumpy troll shouts from inside.

"But Kar-kitty..." Nepeta whimpers. "Don't you like me anymore?"

She begins to cry, allowing _fake_ green tears run down her cheeks.

"Oh my god," Karkat groans, opening the door. "Don't cry Nepeta! I didn't mean it. I'll play with you. Just please don't cry."

"Yay!" Nepeta smiles, hugging Karkat. He sighs. He lets Nepeta into his home, and they begin to play. Karkat tries his best with role-playing, but it is not really his thing. There role-play session starts off in a kingdom, where there is a princess and a knight. Princess Nepeta, a very troublesome princess, always wanted to be free from her kingdom and her royal duties, but as princess, she could never do such things. She must always stay in her tower, day and night, unless told to come out. Sir Karkat, a loyal knight to the king, grew up to be best friends with the princess. He is sworn to protect her, but also, cage her in. He is forced to guard her room all day and all knight. One day, the brave knight decides to free the princess. On the morning of the princess's 5th wriggling day, he says to her, "Princess, there is a carriage below your tower window. The man steering it is willing to take you away from your tower."

"But Sir Karkat," She whispers back. "What about you? Fatherwill surely have your head if he finds out I am gone. Espicially on such an important day."

"Do not worry princess, I will be fine. Just go. Quickly. Before the King and Queen awake."

The princess nods, and leaves her brave knight. She jumps down from her window, to be cushioned by a large stack of hey.

"Wait wait wait!" Karkat interupts the role-play.

"What's wrong, _Sir Karkat_?" Nepeta asks, purring out his name.

"You jump from some tall ass shit tower, and land safely into a cart of hay?" He questions.

"Yes! And after Sir Karkat fights off the evil king, he joins Nepeta in a village far away from the kingdom, and live together happily." She purrs happily, holding her flushed red face.

"When was this a romance role-play?" Karkat asks.

"When was it not?"

"You've got a really fucked up point. Continue...I guess."

The two continue their role-play, and once their session ends, Nepeta decides to leave to go back home. She waves goodbye to her friend.

On her way home, she decides to visit Equious.

"I think I will get make him a present," Nepeta chimes to herself as she walks. "Just to say sorry for messing up his project. It looked very important. I hope he isn't mad."

On her way over, she picks a large amount of blue hydrangeas, and threaded them into a flower crown.

"There we go! A crown fit for a king!"

When she finally reaches the door to his room, she finds him kissing a robot that looked almost like...Aradia! Luckily, she didn't open the door to much. He hasn't noticed her presents yet. She gasps and stumbles backwards, landing on her tail bone.

"Who's there?" Equious exclaims. He opens the door and sees Nepeta, who has just fallen.

"Nepeta," He grumbles. "Did you see all that?"

"What? You mean you making out with the robot version of Aradia?" She says jealously.

"Do you have any decency to atleast knock? First you destroy the biggest project of my life, and then you spy on my secret moments? What ha gotten into you Nepeta?! Are you turning into a true low-blood?!"

"You know what?" She shouts, green tears bursting from her eyes. "Maybe I am! Have you ever thought, that maybe, just maybe, you could stop with the whole hemospectrum act!? Just because my blood color is not high on the hemospectrum, does not give you any right to treat me differently!"

"So you are turning into one of them! Well, if that i the case...I will not permit you to visit me anymore! I do not wish to be seen with you!"

"Fine! Like I care! You stupid high-blood!" Nepeta gets up and runs away, dropping the flower crown she had made her friend along with a small note.

"What's this?" Equis grumbles. He crouches down and picks up the small note along with the crown.

_A crown fit for a king._

_-Nepeta_

The image of Nepeta crying is stuck into his head. "What have I done?" He sighs. "I must go after her."

It begins to rain as Nepeta runs. Her hat had fallen off and her messy hair is now tangled and soaked in water. _I'm not going home!_ she thinks to herself. _I don't want to go home. I'll go somewhere no one will ever be able to find me!_ Hours pass and she finds herself huddled under a bush of blue hydrangeas, sobbing. Her legs, hands, and face, scratched up from many falls. Green everywhere.

"I hate this color..." She sobs softly. "Why can't he accept me?"

"Nepeta!" A voice calls out. "Nepeta where are you?"

Nepeta recognizes the voice as Equious'. But she doesn't say anything. She continues to sob softly, hoping he will not be able to find her.

"There you are!" He runs towards the bushes, crouching infront of the crying troll. His glasses missing, socks lopsided, and hair wet and stringy. He was searching for her for a very long time.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" He exclaims in a worried voice.

"Why?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"Why where you looking for me?"

"Because I was worr-"

"No you weren't! You just want someone to be with you!" She yells, green tears everywhere. "No one likes you! No one! I'm the only one that can bare your terrible personality! You know why?! Because I actually _like_ to hang out with you! But you only keep me around _because_ I'm your _only_ friend! If it wasn't for me, you'd only have broken robot's for friends! Just because of the stupid hemospectrum! I hate my blood color and I hate yours too! Why can't we all be on the same level!? I don't understand! Why do you hate me!? Is it cause my blood color?!"

Suddenly, Equious gently hugs Nepeta. She continues to sob out the words 'why', while being embraced in his warm grasp.

"Shhh, I don't hate you Nepeta. I love you. I love you and you alone. Come on, don't say such things. We'll always be together okay?"

Nepeta continues to cry. "Nepeta come on. You know I hate it when you cry. And besides, I love your blood color."

"R-really?" Nepeta whimpers, sniffling.

"Yes, of course. It is a beautiful color and I love it. Now," He lightly holds her shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "Let's go home okay"

"O-okay."

Equious helps Nepeta out of the bushes, and realizes her injuries.

"Oh my, you are injured. Here," He crouches infront of her. "I'll carry you."

Nepeta nods as she climbs upon Equious. They walk off back to Equious' place.

~Back at Equious' home~

Nepeta sits on a chair, jacket off and pants sleeves rolled up. Equious returns with bandages. He gently, yet firmly, wraps the bandages around her wounds, stopping the green blood from flowing. He then takes a towel to wipe up the dirt.

"Oh," Nepeta says softly, noticing the flower crown she made for Equious on his working desk.

"Hm? Oh the crown? Ya...ummm...you dropped it so...I uhh...left it there for safe keeping..." Equious says with a slight blue blush.

"Can you hand it to me?" Nepeta asks.

"Yes, oaky." Equious says, handing her the crown.

She places the crown on his head, and says, "A crown fit for a king."

A blue blush spreads across his face and he smiles. Then he takes her hat she had dropped, and places it over her head.

"And a hat that only fits one." He says smiling. "I love you Nepeta."

He kisses her forehead gently.

~Next Day~

"Equious!" Nepeta exclaims barging into Equious' room.

"At least have the courtesy to knock plea- Oh my gog!" He says surprised at Nepeta's appearance. Her face and clothes covered in her geen blood.

"What happened to you?!" He shouts in worry, running towards her.

"You said you loved my blood color, so I covered myself in my own blood!" She smiles brightly.

"Wash it off quickly! I'll go get the bandages!" He says, running off to go get bandages.

~After~

Equious softly wraps bandages around Nepeta's newly found wounds.

"I love you Equious!" She says happily.

"I love...you too...Nepeta." He stutters, blushing. Nepeta leans in, and kisses his forehead. She giggles as he blushes.

~End~

Author's Notes:

He guys!

Okay, so I've finally decided to write some Homestuck Fanfictions! Yay! This is going to be a forever going collection of Homestuck Doujinshi shorts. I will continue writing these as inspiration comes to mind, but if you guys want any specific pairing and/or plot, just leave it in the comments below!

Also, for those of you who have read my Wonderland Casino story. I apologize for not updating. I have been trying to figure out what to do next in the story I don't know what happened, I just suddenly lost my inspiration. I am working on Chapter 4 so do not worry, I will try my best to post it this month.

Thank you for all your support in my work! It really helps my self esteem and I am glad you guys enjoyed my stories!

-Mony


	2. Green Ribbons & Plush Rumps (JadexKarkat

Summary: Hey guys! So this story is a Jade x Karkat, suggested by ApocalypseGrip. In this story, everyone in Homestuck goes to the same school. So, ummm, ya. Enjoy :3

~Kindergarten~

"Hey Vantas!" A young troll, named Vriska, yells to a lone troll.

The lone troll on the swing sets looks over. "What is it?" He says grumpily.

"How's the weather down at the bottom of the hemospectrum?" She coos.

"Very funny, fuckass!" Karkat snaps, red blood rushing to his head.

"Ahahaha! Your blood line isn't even on the hemospectrum! It's pathetic really, how you're still up and going. If I were you, I would stay home."

Vriska cackles for a little while more, and then leaves. Meanwhile, a small human nearby, plays in a sandbox, building a castle. This young humans name is Jade. She is a very nice child. She hums a soft and happy tune to her self as she builds her castle, when...**KICK!** A foot comes by and kicks her sand castle over. Jade instinctively rubs sand out of her eyes, even though she was wearing glasses. The wriggler who had kicked over her castle was Karkat himself, but instead of looking back, he kept on stepping.

"Hey!" Jade yelled in a soft tone. "Don't you have something to say?"

The wriggler looks over his shoulder and says, "No."

"You just knocked over ' tower!"

"So." Karkat says.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?"

"Do I need to?"

Jade sits there in frustration, as she watches the boy leave. What a jerk! she thought to herself.

~5th Grade~

"Rose!" Jade calls out to her best friend.

A short, blonde-haired girl turns around. "Hello Jade."

"Finally I found you! It's impossible to navigate in this mall. It's **huge!**" Jade says.

"Well, I'm glad we found each other." Rose smiles. "Now, what should we do first?"

"Let's go get a bite to eat," Jade pants. "I'm really hungry."

The two girls go off to the nearest food court. Further away, is Karkat and his friends Gamzee and Sollux.

"KK, what are we doing here again?" Sollux asks. "I could be hacking into the school database right now."

"Just chillin' mother fucker," Gamzee says in his relaxed voice. "'Aint no other reason is there?"

"I just thought...it would be nice if we could hang out. You know?" Karkat stutters, as if there was another reason behind it all.

"Are you serious?" Sollux questions Karkat's reasoning. "You don't seem like the kind of person to do that."

"Ya well you don't know me then!" Karkat snaps back. All of a sudden, he hears giggling. Giggling of a familiar voice. He whips his head around to a group of female trolls, passing by. In the group, is Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Feferi, and Aradia. Their hands full with shopping bags, and their faces showing nothing but pure happiness. The only troll, though, that catches Karkat's eyes, is the one wearing the kitten beanie. She was so cute, so adorable, and yet, out of reach. Mostly because of her friend, Equius. He scared the **fuck** out of Karkat. Even so, Karkat yearned for Nepeta. His cheeks turned the color of his blood.

"Hey, it'th my GF!" Sollux exclaims. "AA!"

Aradia turns her head and smiles, waving at Sollux. The rest of the girls look over.

"Hi Karkitty!" Nepeta shouts, waving both hands in the air.

Karkat's blush grows, just as the girls leave.

"Woah!" Gamzee says, turning his head to Karkat. "Karkat, do you mother fucking like Nepeta?"

"Wh-what?! Of course not!" Karkat exclaims.

"Oh my gog! He does!" Sollux gasps.

"I do not!" Karkat protests.

"Aww, now isn't that cute?" Gamzee asks, hugging Karkat. "Our little Karkat has a mother fucking crush on li'l Nepeta."

"I told you I do not!" Karkat rebels.

"Awww. Our li'l KK is growing up." Sollux coos along, hugging Karkat as well.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Karkat groans miserably.

"Huh?" A nearby Jade notices the screaming Karkat.

"What's wrong Jade?" Rose asks, looking at Jade. She then looks the way Jade is looking, only to see an idiot troll fighting off his friends, who seem to be strangling him in hugs.

"Oh, it's the Karkat kid. I wonder what he is up to now?" Rose says, distastefully.

No answer from Jade.

"Jade?" Rose asks, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh ya, totally!" Jade says, not having a single clue what her friend is saying.

"Oh, it appears you like the young troll." Rose concludes after looking at Jades blushing face.

"W-what?! Of course not! You know my heart belongs to John." Jade objects, her blush becoming redder with every word. Even though she hated Karkat since Kindergarten, she still has a strange and mysterious passion for him.

"Haha, that is an understatement by the look on your face." Rose smiles. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Jade stares down at her feet, not saying a word.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rose asks, getting up. "Let's go talk to them!"

"W-what?! Wait, Rose!" But before Jade could say anything else, Rose pulls her towards the three male trolls.

"Hey boys." Rose smiles, waving at the three.

"He~y mother fuckers." Gamzee smiles, relaxed as ever.

"Wathup." Sollux says.

"What do you want?" Karkat asks, mood changing back to his grumpy old self.

"U-u-ummm..." Jade, stutters lost for words.

"Well four-eyes?! What do you want?!" He snaps.

Tears began to well up in Jades eyes, and before she knew it, she finds herself running away.

"Wait! Jade!" Rose shouts to her friend. The rose human gives Karkat a glare and slaps him across the face.

"She was trying to be nice!" She yells, before running after Jade.

The troll sits there, stunned by the slap, one hand on his cheek to ease the pain.

"KK, you could've been a bit nither you know." Sollux says with disappoint.

"Ya Karkat, chill." Gamzee adds in.

"I-I...ummm...I-I..." Karkat stutters, trying to figure out what to say.

"Karkitty!" He shutters at the angry voice, of his crush. When he turns around, a very upset Nepeta stands before him.

"I can't believe you made Jade cry!" She shouts at him.

"W-wait...it's not what you...it was...I mean.." He tries to find an excuse, but is lost for words.

"Go apologize! Now!" She yells. Her booming voice, sends chills down Karkat's back. Before saying another word, he runs after Jade.

"Jade!" Rose yells, trying to find her friend. "Jade where are you?!"

"Rose, where's Jade?" Karkat asks Rose.

"How should I know?! It's impossible to find her in a crowd this big!"

Karkat looks around, when suddenly, he realizes a toy shop. A long green ribbon hung on the door knob.

"I know where she is." Karkat says before running to the shop. "Jade!"

No answer. And if there was, the children and wrigglers screaming was just too loud. Karkat couldn't even hear himself think. He holds the green ribbon Jade had left on the door knob, that he had snatched just before entering the large shop of toys.

"Jade?" He calls for her, looking under various items. "Jade where are you?"

Soon enough, the young troll finds himself in the back of the store where all the "abnormally large" stuffed animals where. Soft sobbing is heard from a giant mound of animals, and two small black slippers peek out from under.

"Jade, come on out." Karkat says in a very insensitive tone. No answer. Nothing but sobs. Karkat sighs, and decides to emerge himself into the mountain of plushies. Now both Jade and the troll kid are side by side, under the plush rumps of animals.

"Jade, look, I'm sorry okay?" Karkat says. "I didn't mean to yell."

"Yes you did you big meanie!" Jade cries. "You're always like that when I come around. Mean and grumpy!"

"Hey! I wouldn't be so mean and grumpy if 90% of my friends weren't made in the Fuck-Ass Factory, which is run by even more fuck-asses! You don't know what it's like having red-blood-"

"Uhh, Karkat..." Jade interrupts.

"What?!"

"All humans have red blood." She states bluntly. Karkat's face goes completely red, forgetting that Jade was in fact a human.

"I-i knew that!" Karkat says stubbornly, saving his pride.

"Haha, of course." Jade laughs softly, suddenly cheering up. When Karkat turns around, he's greeted by a big smile. A smile, made of forgiveness.

"S-so, do you forgive me?" Karkat asks, looking away.

"Of course." Says Jade kindly, putting her hand on top of Karkats. His body becomes warmer with the touch of her kind hand.

A few moments of silence pass by, until Karkat says, "Well come on! We don't wanna make the others wait."

They submerge from the sea of plush rumps, and leave the store hand in hand. And just before they meet their worried friends around the corner, Karkat stops Jade.

"Huh?" Jade says.

"Here," Karkat says, tying Jades hair up in a ponytail with her green ribbon. "You forgot this."

"O-oh, thanks." Jade blushes deeply, fiddling with her hands. And right then, right there, Karkat turns her around, leans in, and connects their lips with a soft and gentle kiss.

"Awww, now 'aint that mother fucking cute?" A familiar voice says from behind. They both turn to see three very joyful faces looking right at them. And around them, a bigger crowd of random individuals.

"Oooohhhh, KK's gonna get thome tonight!" Sollux chimes, as the rest of the crowd cheers.

"Wh-what?!" Karkat exclaims. Both his, and Jades face go up in flames. And as Karkat drags Jade by the hand out of the crowd, a very happy heart is formed.

"Karkat?" Jade says, after running miles away from the mall.

"What." Karkat asks in a grumpy yet caring voice.

"I love you." She smiles.

"...I love you too..." Karkat says with hesitation. And they kiss once more, before heading back to Jades.

~End~

Authors Note:

Hey guys,

Sorry I've been late on the update. This summer has been really busy and I haven't been on FanFiction for a really long time. But I'm back and ready to go with more inspiration then ever. And I know lot's of you guys out there have suggested a lot of pairings for the Shipping Wars _and_ my Elsword fics. If you really wanted your pairing up, do not fret, I am working on them as you read this. Thank you for all your support, I really appreciate the help.

-Mony


End file.
